Ma vie géniale et sans histoire ?
by Robertfictions
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Annalynne Smith, la fille adoptive d'un riche multimilliardaire, qui commencée à trouver sa vie un peu ennuyeuse, jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre : Robert Pattinson !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : 

Je m'appelle Annalynne Smith mais je préfère Anna et on peut dire que ma vie ressemble à un compte de fée. Déjà physiquement on peut dire que je ne suis pas horrible à regarder ( je ne suis pas prétentieuse ) ! Je suis assez bronzée de peau mais avec des yeux noirs et de long cheveux noirs ! J'ai été adopté le jour de ma naissance par Mr Chris Smith et Mme Nathalie Smith. Mon père est multimiliardaire grâce à tous ses hôtels, restaurants ... On peut dire que le seul point négatif de ma vie a été la mort de ma mère il y a un an, je déteste toujours en parler d'ailleurs ! Enfin bref, j'ai 22 ans et je croque la vie à pleine dents, je passe ma vie dans des soirées chics mais en contre partie je dois être présente aux soirées données par mon père ... J'aime les vêtements, en faite je suis accro aux vêtements de luxe ( gucci,channel ... ). Il y a un mois mon père à "pété un plomb" -excusez moi l'expression- et a décidé que je devais prendre conscience d'où provenais cette argent, je travaille donc ( pas longtemps par semaine mais quand même ! ) dans un bar de mon père qui d'ailleurs porte mon nom " Anna" et à l'hôtel de mon père à Vancouver "Smith". La vie est cruel parfois. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies, les filles de mon milieu sociale sont je dirai jalouses de moi, mais j'ai un meilleur ami, Josh, sur qui je peux compter ! Les gens pensent souvent que je suis hypocrite, pourrie gatée ... Je n'aurai jamais pu penser qu'un jour je rencontrerai Robert Pattinson et que je tomberai amoureuse de lui !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Oh là là c'est quoi ce bruit ? Ah oui le réveil pour aller travailler ( ce mot me donne envie de vomir ! ) ! Bon comme comme d'habitude je vais direct dans la salle de bain, en essayant de ne pas mourir en me cognant la tête sur un meuble ! Je vais dans la douche pour détendre mes muscles endoloris par la fête d'hier où j'ai dansé comme une folle, ensuite j'enfile une robe bustier burberry courte mauve avec des talons louboutin, puis je descends déjeuner. J'habite un grand manoir avec des cuisiniers, femmes de chambre ... d'habitude mon père n'est jamais là pour déjeuner avec moi quand je me lève.

"Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi, _me demanda mon père_.

-Oui très bien comme d'habitude même si t'es jamais là pour le savoir !

-C'est bon arrête Anna ! T'as raison et j'ai décidé d'être là plus souvent pour toi, _me dit mon père d'une voix douce_.

-Ok mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça cache un truc que je ne vais pas aimer ?"

Dorota une de nos employées de maison, nous empêche de continuer en nous apportant le petit-déjeuné. Puis elle repart, sans un regard pour moi. Elle a peur de ce que je pourrais dire, comme tous les employés à part John (mon chauffeur) peut-être.

"Ma chérie à partir de demain, un de mes anciens amis, David, qui est réalisateur, va venir à la maison avec ses acteurs pendant 2 mois, enfin le temps du tournage."

Il guette ma réaction, moi j'abdique, de toute façon sa décision est déjà prise et ça pourrait être amusant je n'ai encore jamais couché avec un acteur, pourtant ma liste est longue !

"Ok papa, c'est bon fais ce que tu veux, mais en échange je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, _lui demandais-je_.

-Oui que veux-tu ?_ répondit-il méfiant_.

-T'inquiète pas je veux seulement arrêter de travailler à l'hôtel et seulement au bar/

-Bon je suis d'accord. Je te laisse à plus tard et n'oublie que demain tu dois être à la maison. Ils arriverons dans la matinée. Ils sont déjà à Vancouver mais ils ne faut pas que les paparrazzi soient au courant donc voilà. Ok ?

-D'accord à plus tard."

Après avoir terminé mon petit déjeuner, John m'emmène au bar. Comme d'habitude à mon arrivée, mon meilleur ami et employé, Josh me saute dessus pour m'accueullir.

"Tiens tiens, c'est bizarre t'as pas l'air fatiguée et de pas très bonne humeur ! Tu t'es pas envoyé en l'air !"

Je le regarde avec une mine faussement outrée en enfilant un tablier. ce qui me met vraiment en colère sont les gardes du corps qui me suivent partout mais j 'ai oublié d'en parler à mon père trop exitée par l'idée de voir ces acteurs.

"Mais non imbécile,_ lui répondis-je_, c'est ces gardes du corps qui m'énervent ! Enfin bref, devine quoi ?

-Tu vas porter des vêtements qui ne sont pas de la haute couture, dit-il en rigolant.

-Non mais t'es fou ça me donne des boutons ! Des acteurs vont venir pendant le tournage de leur film, habiter à la maison, pour éviter les paparazzis...

-Wahou, nouveau terrain de chasse alors ! _ajoute-t-il_.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une nymphomane toi. J'ai seulement trois règles : Pratiquer le sexe régulièrement, avec des personnes différentes et ne pas se caser,_ lui répondis-je_

-Ok, bon je vais travailler et ce soir on ira au concert des 100 monkeys dans un bar, tu verras ils sont cool.

Et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il s'en va. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois ! Il ne comprends pas mon mode vie, je ne veux pas de longue relation et c'est tout. Le reste de la journée se passe comme d'habitude, je sers des clients odieux qui se demande pourquoi je travail habillé avce une telle robe et des hommes qui passent leur temps à me draguer ! Vers 14 H j'arrête de travailler, j'en ai marre ! Puis vers 20h on part pour le concert des 100 monkeys, d'ailleurs mon chauffeur john ainsi que les 2 gardes du corps n'ont pas l'air tranquille ! Après 3 chansons je trouve que le groupe est plutôt bien, mais mon père a ordonné aux gardes du corps de me ramener chez moi, furieuse je me lèves et bouscule un homme qui je pense et plutôt grand, et le choc est assez fort car je suis projetée en arrière, je reçois de la bière sur ma robe et je tombe. Je lève les yeux pour crier et tombe nez à nez avec Robert Pattinson !

"Vous allez bien _me demande-t-il_, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Hum oui je vais bien et c'est moi qui vous ai foncé dedans alors désolé mais je suppose que le tâche de bière sur ma robe burberry est une assez grosse punition, _rigolais-je_.

-Oui peut-être ..."

Il avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais nous somme interrompus par ces p...n de garde du corps !

"Mademoiselle, votre père nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'il fallait que vous rentriez tout de suite, _me dit un des garde du corps en m'enfilant ma veste_.

-Ok allez chercher la voiture et j'arrive"

Je me retourne vers mon ange aux yeux verts et lui dit :

"Bon bah je dois vous laisser, aurevoir.

-Au faite je m'appel Robert Pattinson mais je préfère Rob,_ me répond-il_.

-Oui je le sais, je vous ai reconnu et plusieurs filles dans ce bar on envie de me tuer pour avoir pû vous toucher, _chuchotais-je_.

Il rigole et se passe la main dans les cheveux, hum sexy.

"Je voulais seuleument savoir votre prénom et j'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

-Oh désolé. Je m'appelle Annalynne Smith mais je préfère Anna ! Je dois vous laisser peut-être qu'on se reverra qui sait ?

-Oui peut être aurevoir et encore désolé !"

Je me dépêche de sortir pour rejoindre Josh et les gardes du corps dans la voiture. John démarre et je me pers dans mes pensées et revois les yeux de cet homme, Robert Pattinson. On dépose Josh chez lui et direction la maison ! En arrivant mon père m'attend dans le séjour et me dis :

" Mon ami David va arriver ce soir et je voulais que tu sois là. C'est les acteurs des films Twilight, peut être que tu connais ?"

Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que je suis en mode pause ! La saga twilight c'est avec Robert Pattinson ! Je crois que ça va être chaud, dans cette maison, trop bien. En prenant bien soin, d'enlever l'expression choquer de mon visage, je lui réponds :

"Oui je connais, comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs.

-Tu peux aller t'occuper il n'arriveront pas avant au moins 2 heures.

-Ok je vais me détendre dans la piscine, à tout à l'heure."

Sans ajouter autre chose il part. J'aime mon père, mais depuis la mort de ma mère il y a un ans, il est distant, il ne me parle plus vraiment. J'éspère que ces quelques mois nous permettrons de nous rapprocher. Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre pour enfiler un bikini rose pale gucci, il fait ressortir mes yeux bleus et met ma poitrine et mes jambes en valeur. Après mettre attaché les cheveux en un chignon lâche, je mets un peignoir et vais demander à l'un de nos cuisinier de préparer quelque chose à manger pour quand ils seront là. Une fois dans la piscine, c'est l'extase ! Il faut dire que notre piscine est chauffée ... Je fais beaucoup de longueurs puis je me mets à repenser à robert pattinson, pourtant je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'éterniser sur un homme ! Un bruit me sors de mes pensées, je me retourne et vois mon père ainsi que son ami et les acteurs. Je ne penser pas être rester aussi longtemps.

"Désolé je leur faisais visiter la maison,_ me dit mon père_.

-C'est pas grave, _répondis-je en sortant de l'eau_.

Je sens alors le regard de tout le monde sur moi, c'est que j'ai plutôt un beau physique. Je prends une serviette, me retourne, et je suis percutée par quelqu'un qui n'est autre que MR pattinson. Quelle torse !

"Là c'est pas de ma faute, lui dis-je.

-Non c'est vrai, je suis vraiment désolé !

-C'est pas grave, c'est pas la fin du monde, au moins on a pas eu une robe burberry de bousillée, _dis-je en rigolant_.

-Vous vous connaissez ? _nous interrons mon père_.

-Disons que ma robe et moi avons fait connaissance avec son torse, tout à l'heure, _lui répondi-je. _D'ailleurs bonjour tout le monde."

Ils me répondirent timidement et Dorota arriva alors avec un plat de petits gateaux. Nous la suivâmes alors tous dans le salon pour se nourir un peu. Je déteste le silence et là c'est vraiment trop pour moi alors j'essaie de lancer la conversation :

"Alors vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à venir ici, au fin fond de la campagne, pas trop de paparazzi ?

-Non non ça va, nous n'en avons vu aucun. Au faite je m'appel Kellan et voici ...

-Je sais déjà qui vous êtes tous, _dis-je en l'interronpant_. Désolé je suis une vrai piplette qui di t tout le temps ce qui lui passe par la tête.

-Pas grave, _dit-il en souriant_.

-Bon papa je vais sur la terrasse, j'ai envie de fumer. Quelqu'un veut venir ?

Robert me répondis que oui, un peu nerveusement et on y alla. Quelques minutes passèrent et je remarquais qu'il tremblait un peu.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ lui demandais-je_.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste soulagé.

-Pourquoi ?_ répondis-je intriguée_.

-Cette villa est idéale, personne ne viendra nous enbétter ici ou nous prendre en photo ou encore nous demander des autographes,_ dit-il triste_. Mais je voudrais que tu me parles de toi, en arrivant on a parler de toi avec ton père et il nous a dit que t'étais un peu rebelle !

-Il exagère toujours ! je suis pas rebèle ! Seulement parfois je suis pas d'accord avec lui, alors je fais en sorte que ce soit comme je veux, peut importe comment d'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'il m'a élevé alors il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui si je suis comme ça aujourd'hui, _répondis-je un peu énérvé._"

Il parut réfléchir avant de me répondre :

"Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir faire ce que je veux quand je veux et quand j'en ai envie, mais ce n'est plus possible depuis le succès de twilight.

-Tout est toujours possible ! Tu dois rêver de te détendre non ? D'ailleurs quand commence ton tournage ?

-Dans un mois on est venu ici dans le seul but de pouvoir nous détendre un petit peu donc oui je voudrais me détendre avant !

-Viens avec moi,_ lui dis-je en l'attrappant par la manche de sa veste_.

-ok"

En revenant dans le salon je dis à mon père et les autres :

"Je vous enlève Mr Pattinson mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous le rends demain !" je partis sans attendre leurs réponses.

Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre mais pour la première fois depuis des années à part avec Josh, un homme rentre dans ma chambre sans que je ne pense qu'à coucher avec lui, il me sembler tellement triste.

"Tu veux regarder un film ? Je pense que ça te détendrais,_ lui dis-je_.

-Oui je veux bien, merci c'est très gentil ! Et ta chambre ressemble à un chateau c'est magnifique ! _dit-il le sourire au lèvre. Wahou !_

-Mais de rien ! installe toi dans mon lit si tu veux bien on sera mieux !

Sans répondre il s'exécuta et j'allumais l'enorme écran plat de ma chambre en mettant le dvd de Love and other drugs. Durant tout le film, je le regardais et lorsqu'il y avait des scènes de sexes, je le voyais rougir, c'était adorable. Mais tout dérapa lorsque je fût vraiment trop exitée et que je lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant mais il ne me repoussa pas et nous fîmes alors l'amour toute la nuit !

Au petit matin, je fût réveillé par les rayons du soleil car j'avais oublié de fermer les volets. il était là. Couché tout contre moi et le meilleur, complètement nu, avec un sourire collé sur les lèvres. Afin de le réveiller je me mis à lui faire des bisous partout sur le visage. Il se mit à rioler il grogna et S'engageat alors une conversation entre nous deux, avec le sourir aux lèvres :

"Bonjour, marmonat-il.

-Salut j'éspère que tu as bien dormi ?

-Pas beaucoup mais le peu que j'ai dormi oui comme jamais je dois dire !"

Cela me réchauffa le coeur.

"Je veux que tu saches que je fais jamais ça, enfin si, mais je suis plutôt du genre à faire ça vite et ensuite repartir, enfin tout ça pour dire que je veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai fait venir dans ma chambre tout ça pour ça ! _lui dis-je_."

A ma grande surprise, il m'embrassa longuement et me dit que c'était bon il m'avait suivit de son plein grès et qu'il m'avait fait l'amour de son plein grès. Je partis alors nous chercher un petit-déj pendant qu'il restait dans ma chambre. Je ne vis personne, il était encore tôt. Cal un de nos cuisinié me donna de quoi déjeuner et je retournais dans ma chambre. Il était assis sur mon lit avec un sourir radieux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

_Je ne vis personne, il était encore tôt. Cal un de nos cuisinié me donna de quoi déjeuner et je retournais dans ma chambre. Il était assis sur mon lit avec un sourire radieux._

Je marchais jusqu'à mon lit sous son regard intense, je le sentais scruter chacun de mes pas, j'étais d'ailleurs assez genée ! Je mis le plateau entre nous et lui dit :

"C'est le service d'étage ! Petit-déjeuner servis au lit !

-Merci le service est exemplaire dans cet hôtel,_ dit-il en m'embrassant_.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Hum je savais pas trop ce que t'aime donc j'ai pris un peu de tout.

-T'inquiète pas, je prends pas souvent de petit déjeuné donc quand j'en prends je mange de tout, _me répond-il_."

Nous arrétâmes de parler pour pouvoir manger dans un silence apaisant, j'étais sur un petit nuage, même si j'avais un peu peur de l'après. Il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux en pétards ! Après avoir fini de manger, je me levée soudainement :

"Où tu vas ? _me demanda-t-il surpris_.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche, histoire que tu te sentes pas obligé de rester avec moi pour ne pas me blesser. J'ai déjà fait ça à plein d'homme ce ne serait que justice.

-Non,_ me dit-il simplement, _tu restes là. Toi t'as peut-être l'habitude de faire ça mais moi non, alors installe toi contre moi et on va discuter tranquillement."

Il est autoritaire ! Je crois que ça m'exite, d'ailleurs tout m'exite chez lui ! Je m'execute sans discuter, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Il semblait nerveux, comme moi d'ailleurs, mais parla tout de même le premier:

"Anna je sais que c'est rapide. D'ailleurs je couche jamais avec une fille comme ça. Surtout pas depuis que je suis célèbre, j'ai trop peur que la fille aille tout raconter à la presse. Mais je voudrais que même si on ne se connaît pas encore, on essaie de se connaître un peu. Je veux que tu me parles de ta famille, de tes amis, de ce que t'aimes faire et moi aussi je voudrais te parler de tout ça. Je voudrais également qu'on voît si quelque chose est possible entre nous deux."

Il avait dit cela avec une telle rapidité ! Et il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase. Mignon tout plein ! J'étais nerveuse comme jamais, je ne l'avais étais auparavant. Je ne comprenais pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire avec moi ! Je suis qu'une fille banale, et égoiste qui n'arrive pas à se réjouir de tout ce qu'elle peut avoir ! Je comprends même pas comment t'as pu vouloir faire l'amour avec moi !, _lui dis-je_."

Voilà j'avais vidé mon sac !

"Ne dit pas ça !_ me répondit-il en colère_. Si j'ai fait l'amour avec toi c'est parce que j'en avais envie et maintenant, je veux te connaître et avoir une relation avec toi. Alors j'aimerai que tu me parles de toi, commençons par ta famille et tes amis.

-T'es adorable ! Et bien t'as déjà rencontré mon père et ma mère est morte l'année dérnière. Cela a été horrible, elle me manque tellement. En plus, depuis sa mort mon père est distant avec moi, il me laisse voir tout de la société comme s'il aller mourir et qu'il voulait que je sache tout faire ensuite."

Je commençais alors à pleurer comme jamais, c'était la première fois que j'en parlais à quelqu'un. Après m'avoir calmer en m'embrassant et en me murmurant des mots doux, nous parlâmes de Josh, de toute sa famille et ses amis. Nous parlâmes également du fait qu'il aimait la musique et lire tout comme moi. Mais il n'aimait pas trop les fêtes, tout le contraire de moi. Puis nous vîmes l'heure :

"A 10 h, dorota va venir me chercher pour me dire d'aller déjeuner et toi aussi d'ailleurs_, lui dis-je_. Et tu devras faire semblant de manger, je veux pas que les gens sachent tout de suite pour nous si ça te dérange pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais te dire la même chose. Une liaison secrète je trouve ça assez exitant. Il est Que 9h on a encore du temps, _dit-il taquin_."

Il me fît alors l'amour avant que je ne l'accompagne à sa chambre. Comme prévu Dorota vînt à 10h dans toutes les chambres pour le petit-déjeuner. J'était assise à côté de Rob, d'ailleurs je sentais son regard sur moi. Pendant le repas je fît connaissance avec tout le monde et à la fin une conclusion : Ashley, kellan, taylor et Jackson m'aiment bien, mais Kristen et Nikki me déteste pour Dakota je suis assez mitigée. Le reste de la journée ce passa comme d'habitude. Je suis allée travailler au bar mais Josh était malade donc pas là, puis je suis allée faire du shopping mais le changement est que Rob m'avait appelé pendant ma pause du midi et je m'étais dépêché de rentrer pour le voir. Seul ombre au tableau les garde du corps. Le soir nous le passâmes tous ensemble et je pûs profiter de mon père. Durant la nuit je rejoignit Rob, nous fîmes l'amour tout le reste de la nuit ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse !

Notre manège dura 2 semaines pourtant je ne fis pratiquement pas connaissance avec ses collègues et je ne voyais presque pas mon père, heureusement que Rob était là.


End file.
